Possessed by A king
by writer411
Summary: What if Ash became possessed by the king of Pokelantis yet again? What if the King is out for revenge and his target just happened to be Misty?


**Ok, so i decided to make a new story about evil Ash. I've seen some on here, but they aren't finished so i decided "Why not make one?" so here i am starting on yet another story. I might update "A play of love" tomorrow if i have the time to. I still have homework to do. Barely starting and already a lot of work. Anyways, here's chapter 1.**

* * *

"Pysduck, confusion!," Misty Waterflower commanded as she trained with pysduck and Maril. She has grown into a beautiful young lady. She was no longer the scrawny 12 year old girl people used to see her as. She is now 16 and has ran the gym for over 3 years now. She loved it, but sometimes she wished she could have kept traveling with Ash and Brock but that was impossible. If she wanted to, she would need to teach her sisters how to battle. She rather stay the gym leader then teach them how to battle even if that meant she couldn't travel and be with Ash.

_"Ash…I would never admit it out loud, but i miss you SO much, i drive myself crazy…I wish i could've gone to Hoenn with you…but at least now I can feel close to you since you are traveling in Kanto again (Note: The battle frontier was in the Kanto region, for the people who didn't know)" _Misty thought as she commanded Maril to dodge.

"Okay, guys let's take a break! You guys deserve it!" She said as she dove into the pool to swim.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE KANTO REGION.**

Ash has just been controlled and released from the spirit of the king of pokelantis. Now, after a long day, the gang have decided to take a rest in Viridian forest. "Good night, guys!," Ash called sleepily as he laid his head on his sleeping bag. When no one was looking, he looked through his jacket and took out something that meant the world to him.

"Good night, Misty…I miss you," he said as he kissed the head of the treasured Misty Lure. With that, he pulled it closer to his chest and fell into a deep sleep… little did he know it was about to change.

A dark aura floated into Viridian forest, searching for something. After a while, it came across the group of friends and it floated around Ash as he slipped peacefully. The cloud seemed to whisper, "_I'll get my revenge soon enough_" The aura was soon gone and has completely disappeared into Ash's body. Ash's body soon stired and abruntly jerked up. Because of the action, the Misty lure fell onto his lap. He grabbed it curiously and an evil smirk seemed to appear on his face. "And i now know how i will do it," a deep voice came from "Ash" and then proceeded to lay down and sleep

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Everyone was up and ready to head out. "Where are we going, Brock?," May asked as she adjusted her bandana.

"Well, the closest town with a contest is cerulean… Hey! Ash, we could go visit Misty over at the gym when we get there!," The pokemon breeder turned to the younger male to see his reaction.

"YES! It's been a while since we've seen her!", Ash said in a voice that was deeper than usual. Pikachu immediately looked at his trainer in confusion and then decided to keep it's distance from him, "_something isn't right…_" he thought as he left Ash's shoulder and jumped onto Brock's. Brock looked confusedly at Pikachu but all he did was give him a look that told him something is definitely wrong with Ash, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

They both decided to drop the subject until the could figure out was wrong. Everyone was soon ready to go, eager to see their old time friend.

"Ash" however had a different motive than the others. No one saw the hideous smirk he had plastered on his face.

Misty, on the other hand, has woken up with no care in the world as she got ready for her day. She hummed a song that she wrote herself. She then decided to swim in the pool to stretch her muscles and to fully wake up. "Another day, another trainer," she sighed as she swam. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Coming!", she yelled as she reached for her hoodie. "huh?", the gym leader looked confused as she couldn't feel it. She lifted her head to see Pysduck with the hoodie on his beak. Misty smiled gratefully as she grabbed the hoodie and pet pysduck on the head. They both went to see who was knocking on the door.

As she opened the door, her mouth fell to the floor at who was at the door. "Hey, Misty!"

"Ash?", she asked, completely shocked to see him there.

"The only one!," he replied with a lopsided smile. Something was off with it. It seemed evil, sinister even. His eyes held a certain glow that Misty could not think of. All of a sudden, his demeanor changed. He looked shocked and confused to see Misty.

"MISTY!", he then screeched as he grabbed her and hugged her. Misty couldn't help but blush as he did so. "It's been a while, huh?" he asked as he let her go.

"Yeah.. sure has been…"

The king looked shocked to say the least. "Where am I? How did I get here?" he looked ahead to see the girl on the lure being hugged by Ash. "How did that imbecile get free, I guess that means I'm in his mind.", he said.

"Ok kid, I'll let you be happy for a while, just don't expect me to give up on this revenge!" he smirked as he sat down and pondered over his plans.

**And that is my new story! ok, i know i have 2 other stories I need to work on but I just had to get this one written down. And the thing is, now i got another idea for a story, so that means I'm going to have 4 stories to finish. So it's going to take some time before i upload PHS, so next I'm going to work on APOL and this one and a surprise fic for you guys! So please be patient**


End file.
